kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guardian Soul
'YOU PIECE OF SHIT Thanks Amalia I am not coming back, since everyone now hates me. I hope you are happy everyone. Also, you are all my enemies. GOODBYE Amy Cotton 10:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Introduction New Templates? Bosses Hey, KrytenKoro, if it's no trouble, do you have the katakana for those bosses? I could check up on that Cold Ripper(?) you're unsure about. And, well, I want the other bosses' katakana because I'm curious. I can't find them anywhere.—Urutapu 05:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Parade Performer (ブリードパフォーマー) (it should be "bleed" or "breed" performer, but that makes no damn sense so I'll go with parade) * Demon's (Demons'?) Fortress (デモンズフォートレス) * Parasite Grave (パラサイトグレイブ) * Avalanche (アヴァランチ) * Cold Ripper (コールドリッパー) (it should be Ripper. Reaper'd be リーパー) * Next Shadow (ネクストシャドウ) * Dark Follower (ダークフォロワー) * Mad Bull (マッドブル) * Neoshadow (ネオシャドウ) * Sergeant (サージェント) * Sky Ruler (スカイルーラー) (Neverland Treasure Chest Bird) * Xion (シオン) (there aren't any form names)—Urutapu 13:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Panel system new pages Caydeb 09:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I fixed new pages as disambiguations for staffs, shields and keyblades. ill continue to expand them, i also fixed the template for sora's Template:Keyblade dropdown menu but i dont know all the keyblades so it will have to be expanded as i find out more. the home page link should probably be changed to the new Weapons:Shield page :I've moved Weapon:Staff to simply "Staff" and redirected the Weapon:Keyblade article to our actual article. Prefixes should only be used if it's an actual title, or if it's denoting a name space. :And, er, they're not disambiguations. A disambiguation is a page which directs a person to articles that share names. — YuanSaluto! 11:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) HELP!! sorry Template is there a template specific to weapons or should i just use the items template?Caydeb 06:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *scratch that i found it Mainspace Edits Theme moving takes time I'm currently in the process of fixing the lock shock and barrel pages. I needed that page moved so the disambiguations will work right. Just talk to me please, i have a talk page. Lock, Shock, and Barrel will get their own pages. and Lock, Shock, and Barrel (Enemies) will become a boss fight info page, you can leave it called enemies if you want but it makes it more difficult to direct there. Please! talk to me before you revert all my changes it just takes some time to get it all in the right spot, twice as much if i have to do it twice. Caydeb 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Template I fixed the sub-templates so that you can now use them directly when the enemy is only in one game.Glorious CHAOS! 00:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Resistances Redirects? Abusing This isn't fair, you can't ban me just because you think your right!!! People like you always think your right just because you're one of the staff members!!!--Norgizfox 14:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) World Box Infoboxes Time Parameter o.O HEY! My Template Adminship You, Guardian Soul, have been conferred sysop rights! This gives you more capabilities to help improve the wiki, and symbolizes the wiki community's trust on you. For starters, you can check out Wikia's Administrators' how-to guide and list of common mistakes to help you on your way. Congratulations, and wear it well ^^ BLUER一番 05:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats, GS! — YuanSaluto! 09:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 11:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulifications!! You, more than anyone else, deserve it (at least IMO >.>) hope you get back soon! --Yer mom 14:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) she's back We have a vandal A Self-threat WELCOME BACK unnaceptable username long time no type "Weapons" While light-bulbs and berets are not normally knives, the Ultimania guide still says that Larxene's joke weapons are in fact knives; same with the other Organization weapons.Glorious CHAOS! 07:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Edit summaries If you insist on reverting my edits and locking pages, some expression of your reasoning would be nice, instead of expecting me to be psychic. Interobangu 22:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) logo Sorry if this sounds like I'm bugging you >.> Do you remember in the discussion for a new wiki layout you said you'd get someone to make us a cool looking logo? But then you left for vacation and the idea kinda died. Any news on that or should we start plotting for a new logo again? -- 01:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Limit Breaks